Remnant of Dissonance
by kitsuneLovers94
Summary: Two souls split apart. One is joined by those of light while the other descends into the pits darkness. Their actions will effect the fate of the broken world and those who call it home. But when they meet, will they pull together or break each other apart?


**Author's Note: Happy New Year everybody! Damn it's been a while. Now I know what your all thinking, what the hell am I doing posting up another story when I already have a GuiltyCrownxRWBY crossover to deal with. Well this is my way of apologizing to you all for my delay on updating Life After Remnant. I'll be updating my other story a bit later then scheduled because of technical delays and a big dose of writer's block and procrastination. Now with that out of the way, I hope you'll enjoy this much darker story. Happy reading!**

**Age:-**

**Shu: 18**

**Inori: 17**

**Ruby: 15**

**Yang: 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Crown or RWBY. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Wake Up<strong>

Darkness…

That was all that was clear to him. He didn't know how long he had been in here. How long it had been since the darkness pulled him away from her. She was right there in front of him, only an arm's length away. A red string criss-crossed into a Jacob's ladder strung in between her fingers, stretched out in offering.

Take it…

He tried… he was only a hairs breath away from his goal before the darkness pulled him away from her. They had suddenly appeared out of nowhere; black hands of nightshade wrapped themselves around before dragging him into the abyss.

The last thing he saw… was her beautiful horrified face.

"_Is this all that has come to you?"_

A voice…

"_How pitiful, a king to reduce to such a pathetic state."_

The tone of it was familiar, condescending and annoying. He had the feeling he knew who it was, but no face came to mind.

"_Weren't you the one who wanted to fight fate? To change the course of the world?"_

Fate? The world? He couldn't give a damn for any of them. What's the point of the world if she wasn't there beside him?

"_Oh? What a big contradiction, for the one to save the world to not care of its wellbeing. Are you finally giving in to despair?"_

Despair? No. Angry? Yes.

He had given his life for the world and it never gave him back anything in return. He just wanted to save her. To be with her.

To love her…

"_If that is what you desire, fight for it."_

Fight for it. Fight for what you want most. Yes, that was it. The answer he had been looking for. He would fight for her. Nothing would stop him, not even the world.

"_Then before you start you should wake up, Ouma Shu."_

* * *

><p>Deep red eyes slowly cracked open to a world of water. His eyes slowly adjusted to see through the warm liquid. A large room filled with all kind of electronic machines and contraptions greeted him. It looked like he was in some kind of laboratory. His right arm moved forward only to be hindered by a wall of glass. It was only then that he notice the situation he was in. He was floating in some kind of container naked as the day he was born. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, supplying the much needed air to breath. Wires were strapped all over his body, probably used to monitor his state of person. Before he could contemplate on his situation the whole building suddenly shook. The distorted sound of an alarm filled the room followed by lights periodically flashing red.<p>

It seemed something big was going on, and not something he would like to get mixed up in. Pulling up his right arm, Shu focused on calling out a void to break himself out. A moment went by and nothing appeared. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Shu gave another attempt but again nothing. It seemed he had to result to the old fashion way of breaking out. Pulling back his right arm, Shu put all of his strength into it causing green veins to glow along the metallic crystal limb before punching forward. The glass wall stood no chance as it shattered on impact, causing the warm liquid from the vat to burst out. With nothing to keep him afloat Shu was now down on his knees at the floor of his container. The wires taped to his body had come undone from the water pressure and the gasmask was quick to follow. Shu took a moment to assess the situation before voicing out his thoughts.

"Where the hell am I?"

His voice sounded rougher then the last time he heard it, almost like it wasn't used in a while. Shu had to steady himself up on his feet as another explosion rocked the facility.

"What is happening?"

The door to the side of the room suddenly slid open and a man in a bloodied scientist outfit staggered inside. He was holding the side of his body to stem the bleeding from what seemed like a bullet wound. His face was stricken in pain and fear as he desperately staggered to Shu.

"Please, you have to help me… the White Fang-"

*Bang!*

Before he could finish his sentence the injured man had a bullet driven through his skull. The body flopped down to the ground, lifeless. Shu had very little time to react to the sudden death, it was too sudden and he was still trying to understand whatever the hell was going on. The sounds of rushing footsteps followed from the open door before the ones responsible for the murder came into view. Three men in black and white combat gear stood at the door, both wearing white masks with slits for eyes and carrying some type of gun on their person. The oddest thing about them Shu noticed was the animal ears on their heads.

"Kill confirmed, target is dead."

"Man, for a guy with a bullet in his side he sure can run fast."

"Yeah it was so troublesome having to chase- h-hey wait who's this guy!" it seems they finally took notice of the naked man in the middle of the room.

"Does it matter? He's a fucking human, kill him!"

They were going to shoot him? Why? What had he done? They wanted to kill him because he was human? What kind of a stupid reason is that?!

"Shoot him dead!"

Bullets flew, their purpose was obvious. Shu responded without thinking, his mind too unhinged from the sudden dire situation. At that moment, the world turned upside down. This was the… ceiling? The ground? The animal people were now upside down…? Suddenly Shu found himself behind them.

"He jumped over?!"

Before they could aim their guns again Shu exploded in motion.

"Huh?"

The first suddenly had his head broken and in the air as his neck twisted in 4 rotations. Faster than the others could react Shu aimed for the next target.

"Uagh!"

Blood bubbled out of his mouth as the now dying man had his guts gouged open with its contents overflowing.

"O-Oh my god!"

The last guy backed away in fear. Unfortunately for him it was too late to escape. Shu had already reached for his face and added force.

"U-UUUAAAAARRRRGHHHHOOUHHH!"

Horrible cracks and crunches resounded before his head caved in. It was like crushing a tomato. Blood, bone and brain matter burst out in a shower of gore before the now headless corpse fell.

"Huh? A… A-Ah…"

When the adrenaline subsided Shu finally started to feel terror about what had occurred. All around him was a sea of blood. He had done all this.

"Blargh!"

Bile and vomit spilled from Shu's mouth as he retched on the floor. What was with this inhuman strength? He wasn't even trying. It was monstrous.

"I don't get it… I don't get any of it."

* * *

><p>Randy Cruse was desperate to escape. Everything went to hell when the White Fang suddenly attacked the facility. His colleagues were hunted and killed like animals. And to think he had just gotten some time off from work today. The cowardly scientist had wisely decided to hide in the storage room while everyone was dying around him. Right now he was taking his chance quietly moving down the central hallway to the emergency tunnel exit.<p>

"Why did it turn out like this?"

"I would like to know as well."

The sudden voice surprised the scientist to release a strangled gasp. Turning behind him, Randy was greeted to the sight of a naked muscular brown haired young man. Shu glared at the quivering man with narrowed red eyes.

"Answer me, what's happening here? Where am I? And what's going on with my body?!"

"Y-You! H-How did you get out?!"

"Answer me. Now." Shu stepped forward prompting Randy to step back.

"S-Stay back!" Before Randy could run off Shu grabbed hold of his coat and pulled him up off the ground. Shu's still bloodied crystal hand stained the white cloth red, the sight of it caused the man to whimper in fear.

"I just ripped apart three men with my bare hands like they were paper. I don't want to hurt you, but the more time you stall the more I'm more inclined to do so. What did you all do to my body?!"

"P-Please! I-I didn't do anything!"

"You're lying!"

The man had to be lying; his body was not like he remembered it. He saw what it had become in a passing reflection. Shu's slim and average adolescent body had become more muscular and taller. His height at an average 5"7 had become a towering 6"4. His body looked like it belonged to an Olympic athlete.

"I'm not! I just work near your lab room I swear! I know nothing on what they did to you!"

Shu didn't buy his words for a second.

"Please let me go. If they find us they'll kill us."

"They?"

"T-The White Fang. They infiltrated the facility and are just k-killing every human they find." He must mean those masked animal people.

"I-I know a way out. Just please let me go and I'll show you the way. P-Please…" Shu tightened his grip on him causing the man to whimper a bit more before promptly dropping him.

"T-Thank you… T-This way…"

Randy led the way to the emergency exit tunnels. The path they took was pass the room that contained Shu and further in the facility. There were bodies of dead scientists littering the hallway about halfway down the halls but stopped after a while; a sign that no animal people or scientist ever got past that point. Along the way Shu had continued to interrogate Randy on their current situation.

"Where am I?"

"You're in an underground research facility of the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas."

"Why am I here?"

"We found you buried deep in snow about a couple of kilometers away from the facility. We saw your arm and brought you in for research."

"So you did experiment on me."

"P-Please I told you I had nothing to do with it. It was something the higher ups wanted; I have no say in the matter."

The questions continued, where is Atlas? What did they want with his void? All the answers only confused him. Finally, after about 20 minutes of being led around Shu and Randy finally arrived at a very discrete corner of the facility where an average sized metal door stood place.

"Finally! I thought I would never make it to this place!" a few presses of the keypad next to the door and it opened for them to access. A long tunnel hallway greeted them to which Shu understood lead to the outside. Randy quickened his pace; he was only moments away from freedom. At the end was another door but a bit larger than the first. Gripping the wheel handle of the door, turned it and tried to push it open but the door didn't budge.

"No, no, no no! I'm almost home free! Damn snow must have piled up on the other side. God damn it all!" Try as he might but the man was not strong enough to push it open.

"Move."

Randy jumped at Shu's voice, having almost forgotten of the red eyed killing machine in his haste. The scientist promptly did as he was told and watched as the naked young man grabbed hold of the door handle and pushed. The heavy metal doors ground against the pressure as it was forced open. The snow that had piled up behind it gave way and the pathway was finally open to them. A land of snow and trees greeted them as Shu stepped outside. It seemed like they were in a middle of a forest.

"I made it! I made it out alive!"

"Where is this place?"

"We're at the base of a mountain on the western sector of north Atlas. The nearest town is about five kilometers away from here. I hope you can stick around, I don't fancy taking that track alone what with the grimm around."

"Grimm?"

Randy didn't give an answer, his eyes were staring in joy and surprise at what he just noticed. A bit away from them was what looked like a group of armed soldiers dressed in snow cameo and a Humvee.

"Help! Help is near!"

"Hey wait!"

Randy didn't listen; he was too excited at the thought of being rescued. He quickly ran to the soldiers as fast as he could. There were five soldiers, four on the ground and one on the Humvee handling the mounted machine gun. They all aimed their weapons at him prompting Randy to stop and land on his knees.

"Hold!"

"Oh thank god you're here! Listen, the White Fang have infiltrated this facility. They have probably killed almost everyone already. You have to take me to safety!"

The soldiers stood stock still not changing their stance. Randy stared at them expecting a reaction until the pressure of the situation broke his limit.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's just get out of here already!"

"I'm sorry sir, but under orders of HQ… all evidence of this facility are to be destroyed."

"S-So?"

"You're evidence." Randy's eyes widened in panic and realization.

"W-Wait-"

*Bang!*

Shu stood in surprise as the scientist was promptly shot in the head. Just like with the first scientist, it happened too quickly. He didn't even know the guy's name.

"Why did you kill him?"

The soldiers quickly aimed at Shu, finally noticing the naked young man standing several feet away from the scene of death.

"Who are you?"

"I asked you a question. Why did you kill him?"

"Hey man let's just kill this naked psycho and be done with it." One of the soldiers said.

"You're right… I'm sorry kid but orders are orders. Goodbye."

Shu had only a second to react before they fired at him. In a blur he was already moving out of the way, dodging the hail of bullets faster than it could reach him. They were just like those animal people. They wanted to kill him.

"He's fast!"

Shu did a quick turn on his heel before bursting forward like a cannonball. He reached one of the soldiers, right arm cocked back ready to smash his skull in. The soldier widened his eyes in horror at his impending doom, the sight of which caused Shu to hesitate. In his mind the soldier was replaced with the image of the horrified White Fang member. His hesitation gave the soldiers the right amount of time to right their aim and continue firing.

"Damn!"

Reacting instinctively, Shu leaped backwards out of harm's way and rushed behind the tree line. Bullets rushed pass him, nicking the trees and barely missing him. The rain of fire ceased for a moment, beckoning Shu to look back at the soldiers. It seems like they are reloading their ammunition. His sight fell on the soldier handling the mounted machinegun.

'Take out the biggest gun first. The rest will be easier after that.'

Shu motioned his body into a running stance. He tensed and tightened his muscles before exploding forward into a sprint. Using the built up momentum he leaped into the air. Reaching the apex of his flight Shu maneuvered his body so that gravity will pull him down onto his target. Shu came smashing down onto the roof of the Humvee, causing the vehicle to contort in itself and the soldier on the back to fly out screaming into the air.

The remaining four soldiers trembled in surprise as Shu quickly jumped off the roof and onto the closest target. The soldier made to aim but was too slow before Shu punched him in the face. Shu did his best to mitigate the amount of strength in the punch, hopefully enough to only knock the guy out. Not stopping for a second Shu continued to the next soldier, grabbing him by the arm and roughly tossing him into the side of the Humvee. A loud crack of bones were heard before the soldier ground and slumped down onto the ground.

"You asshole!"

Several shots were fired but none made their mark as Shu quickly slid under the second remaining soldier's line of fire and grabbed hold of the riffles barrel. With a strong squeeze the opened end of the gun collapsed under the strain, rendering it useless. Pulling the broken gun from the soldier's grip, Shu used it as a makeshift club and thwacked it hard against the guy's skull. The man was out cold before his body hit the ground.

"God damn it all!"

The last remaining soldier probably did the smartest thing anyone could do in a situation like this. Get the fuck out of there. He made a good several feet before he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and promptly tossed to the ground. A groan of pain left his lips but he wasn't given time to rest as he was pulled up and not so graciously slammed and held against a tree.

"Why? Why did you kill him?"

"*cough* Argh… I-It was nothing personal kid… just orders."

"By who?"

"B-By the big man himself, urgh… He tasked the SDC private security to deal with the White Fang assault and destroy any evidence of this facility. By now everyone should be dead and the explosives rigged to blow."

"Explosives?"

"What better way to destroy a secret facility at the base of a mountain then to blow it up and cause an avalanche? Everything will be buried and out of the way."

"But you're killing your own people!"

"… I'm just doing what I was paid for kid. You don't survive in this world questioning your betters. But still I wonder what they were doing in there to make something like you."

"Like me?"

"Well you're obviously not a scientist. You must one of those genetically engineered soldiers. Heaven knows what kind of sick and twisted things they did to you. Especially that arm of yours. No woder they wanted this place to be covered up."

"Who did this? Who're you working for?"

"What's it matter to you kid? You planning to go after him?"

"If he's the one responsible for all this… for what happened to me… Then he has some explaining to do."

"You have better luck fucking with the White Fang then to go after him. He's got the biggest military power in all of Remnant by the balls so you can expect some heavy resistance."

"… I don't care. I've got questions and he's probably the only one who has the answers to them." The soldier stared into Shu's red eyes, trying to find any hint of doubt in them. A moment passed before a smirk spread across his face.

"I can see you aren't going to take no for an answer... The guy you're looking for is the owner of the Schnee Dust Company and the richest mother fucker in all of Remnant… Schwarz Schnee."

"Schwarz Schnee… Why are you being so forth coming? I expected a bit of resistance but…"

"Maybe I'm just doing it so you don't kill me… or maybe I just want to see what happens when I send a monster to kill another. Remnant knows how much shit has been going down with the SDC ever since that fucker Schwarz took over."

"Who says I'm going to kill him?"

"And who says you won't? If you get angry at us for killing some random scientist that probably did some freaky shit to you then you're going to have a field day with what Schwarz has done. Though I can't say you'll be taken any seriously fighting naked."

Shu couldn't help but flush slightly at being accused of his state of undress.

"Nothing much I can do about it."

"I'll say. Check the car. There should be a spare change of clothes somewhere." Shu turned to the damaged vehicle before heading the injured man's words. A moment later Shu was dressed in the exact same clothes as the soldiers minus a pair of shoes.

"It's something I guess. Head straight through the forest and there'll be a river on the other side. If you can swim across that then you'll reach the nearest town called Syrus."

"What about you and your men?"

"We'll be fine. I'll just contact the other soldiers and say that we were attacked by an ursa or something. Here…" The soldier reached down to his side and unbuckled his sidearm before tossing it to Shu.

"You might not need it but a gun will always come in handy."

"Thanks. You've really been a great help."

"Yeah well, I'm just grateful you didn't kill me. Just promise me this… when you find Schwarz… make sure you deck the fucker for me. I've lost a lot of good friends because of him."

"… Alright. Thanks uhmm…"

"My name shouldn't matter to you. Now go before more of my buddies come looking."

Shu didn't need to be told twice, he gave the helpful soldier a nod of gratitude before running into the forest. The nameless soldier let a smile grace his face before a coughing fit broke out. Specks of blood littered his shirt while a trail of it ran down the sides of his mouth. When the coughing died down the soldier smiled grimly.

"Well, looks like the kid busted me up more than he should have. Then again it doesn't matter, we're all going to die anyway." As if to prove his words several earth rumbling explosions triggered. What followed was the start of an avalanche as a piles and piles of snow started to slide down the mountain. The wave of snow was coming closer and closer to the base of the mountain where the group of unconscious and injured soldiers lay. The soldier reached into his pocket and fetched out a photo. It was a picture of a man, a woman with feathers lining the crown of her head and a young girl with feathers of her own lining her head. They were all smiling happily, a picturesque happy family.

"Won't be long now angel feathers. Daddy's coming to see his girls."

Those were his last words before his whole world was consumed by white.

Shu almost tripped when the ground suddenly started to shake. He turned to look back and was greeted to the sight of the start of an avalanche. The red eyed young man quickly sped through the forest hoping to escape the oncoming tsunami of white. Thanks to his increased speed he had made it out of the forest where a large river separated the land mass. With a yell Shu leaped into the air just as the avalanche came bursting through the tree line. He grunted and rolled as he landed onto the other side. Looking back at the natural disaster, Shu couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the now devastated forest. A frown quickly formed on his face as he thought back to the group of soldiers, his actions unknowingly caused them their deaths. The helpful soldier's words of advice stormed in his head.

"Now is not the time to regret. I need to know where I am, what happened to me… and what happened to everyone else."

Shu turned his back to the aftermath and headed forward to the nearest place with any source of life and more importantly, information.

Right now… he was lost in every sense of the word.

* * *

><p>"CONGRATULATION!"<p>

A lavender eyed beautiful buxom blonde girl laughed happily as streamer poppers and a party horn was blown at the cry of celebration. The loud proclamation was courtesy of a younger more petite girl with short black hair and red highlights, dressed in a black and red dress, and an overly large red cape. In a blur of motion the smaller girl hugged the blonde as tightly as her small frame could with the older girl returning the act of affection just as eagerly.

"I can't believe you're got accepted to Beacon, Yang! Oooooh this is so awesome!" Yang Xiao Long smiled down at her little sister.

"Hahaha easy there Ruby, you sound more excited than I am." Ruby Rose looked up at Yang; her silver eyes brightened and sparkled in barely controlled glee.

"Aren't you?! You're going to the best school for hunters and huntresses! Oh think of all the weapons everyone's going to bring!" Yang couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last statement.

"Why am I not surprise that's the only thing going through your head little sis?"

"Hey, it's not the only thing I think about! Right, Inori?!"

The only other person in the room blinked at the sudden addressing. The large red eyes of a beautiful pink haired girl stared bemused at the whole scene while her soft pink lips quirked upwards forming a tiny smile. The pink haired beauty was dressed in a black and red camisole dress that hugged her thin shapely form. Yuzuriha Inori couldn't help but smile at the sisters' antics.

"But most of the time you really do only think about weapons."

"Hah! Told ya!"

"Nooooooo! How can you say that Inori?!"

"You're just simple to read sis. You just make it too easy."

"Fine! See if I give you any cake!"

"Hey, you got that cake for me! Yang Xiao Long demands cake!"

"Meanies don't get cake, that's the rules!"

"Why you little!" and so begins the usual sisterly fighting, which usually involved a hardcore tickle fight.

Inori really couldn't believe how life had changed for her. Four months ago she had woken up in the bed of one Ruby Rose. The girl in the red hood said that she had found her naked and unconscious, washed up the beach. She and her family had taken care of her while she was out cold. At first Inori was suspicious and untrusting of the girl and her family. Why wouldn't she? Having accepted her fate of dying and giving her life in exchange of the one she loved, only to wake up in some random girl's house. It was as if everything was some sort of weird joke. The family had written her as a simple amnesiac and was adamant that they took care of her, even when she tried to decline.

Slowly, Inori had come to terms with waking up in this new and fascinating world. It helped that the people that took her in were kind and caring. Ruby had quickly warmed up to her and Yang had made it her personal mission to teach her of all the things a girl her age should know and should be doing. It was as if fate had given her another chance at life. She should be grateful of this unprompted gift… but she still wasn't satisfied.

Her only regret was that she had to leave behind the one person whom had come to love her for everything that she was, fake or not.

"Inori? What's wrong?"

The quiet young woman blinked at being addressed, the two sisters looked to her in concern. She gave her usual small smile to displace their worries.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy that I am together with you both." Her words brought a smile to their faces but the concern in their eyes was still there.

"If you're still concerned about being here with us then don't be. We're happy that you came into our lives." said Ruby.

"Yeah, we're practically sisters now. So don't be afraid to lay it on us ok? Now enough with the sad faces and let's dig in to some cake! Dad and uncle Qrow won't be back tonight so we're gonna party all day!" Inori giggled at Yang's exuberance while Ruby gave her own cheer before the both of them pulled their pink haired companion to eat with them.

Fate had given her another chance in life and Inori wasn't going to take it for granted. She was going to enjoy all the good things and take in all the bad things. It was what Shu would have wanted for her in the end.

Little did she know that fate didn't save her just for fun.

The fates of many were unknowingly sewn together the moment she woke up in this beautiful but broken realm.

Because no matter how far apart these broken pieces were,

They are still remnants of a whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: I hope you all enjoyed this cause I certainly did. Not much my editor since he was trying to flame my ass for doing this story. Again I would like to apologize for my Life After Remnant readers. This story is taken from a rejected idea of mine but I wanted to post this up for personal reasons. If this story gets popular then I might consider putting more priority in updating this then my other crossover. I know you all have been eager and waiting patiently but I'm trying my best to get it done. Things are going to get much more interesting in the next chapter. Till then we wait, Happy New Year everybody! This fanfic has been brought to you by Kitsunelovers94.~3<strong>


End file.
